1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing rod, and more particularly to a fishing reel foot fixing device for fixing a reel foot on a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a fishing rod with a reel, a reel foot fixing device is usually provided to fix the reel foot.
FIGS. 10 and 11 show a prior fishing reel foot fixing device. In the figures, the reference numeral 11 is a reel foot mounting portion.
The reel foot mounting portion 11 has a reel foot mounting surface 17 formed longitudinally to hold a mounting surface 15 of a reel foot 13 against the reel foot mounting surface.
In an extension ahead of the reel foot mounting portion 11, an external thread (not shown) is formed with a moving hood 21 and a foregrip 23 arranged outside the external thread.
The foregrip 23 is engaged with the external thread and rotation of the foregrip 23 causes the moving hood 21 to move in a longitudinal direction.
Ahead of the external thread, a rod butt 25 is also arranged.
In the rear of the reel foot mounting portion 11, a stationary hood 27 and a butt grip 29 are arranged.
In addition, a portion 31 having the stationary hood 27 extended toward the reel foot mounting portion 11 and a curved portion 33 located ahead of the reel foot mounting portion 11 cooperate to form a handle 35, which covers the whole reel foot mounting portion 11 except the reel foot mounting surface 17.
For the prior fishing reel foot fixing device thus configured with the mounting surface 15 of the reel foot 13 held against the reel foot mounting surface 17 of the reel foot mounting portion 11, rotating and moving the foregrip 23 toward the reel foot mounting portion 11 causes the moving hood 21 to move toward the reel foot mounting portion 11, thereby causing the front and rear ends of the foot 13 to be fixed between the stationary hood 27 and the moving hood 21 for complete fixture.
Thus, such a prior fishing reel foot fixing device has its fixing effect relying upon its tightening force produced by both the moving hood 21, moved according to the rotation of the foregrip 21, and the stationary hood 27. However, various sizes of reels are actually used and the size of reel feet vary accordingly. To ensure the fixing effect equally on any size of reel, the reel foot mounting portion 11 must be smaller (shorter) for smaller reels. For a larger reel fixed on the prior fishing reel foot fixing device, a step-like gap 37 is produced between the moving hood 21 and the handle 35 as shown in FIG. 11. This gap may feel uncomfortable and moreover, may hurt or damage the user's hand.
Other prior fishing reel foot fixing devices which remedy the problems above are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, one of them has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 165166/88. That fishing reel foot fixing device has a thick portion covering the whole reel foot mounting portion except the reel foot mounting surface, and a step-like gap formed on the thick portion is engaged with a moving hood. The thick portion and the moving hood is smoothly movably coupled with the thick portion. However, when the reel used has a mounting surface longer than expected, a step-like gap is produced between the thick portion and the moving hood. On the other hand, when the mounting surface is shorter, the foot itself cannot be fixed on the reel.